Wardrobe Malfunction
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: In Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath, do any of you wonder how Austin's buttons really got messed up like that? Just an idea that came to mind while watching the episode. Auslly, because they are the most adorable couple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I like reviews, but won't die without them. Here's my idea about the latest episode, Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath.**

**-Snowflake-**

"Great idea making Ally the wardrobe girl," Austin praised as he walks towards Dez.

"You're clothes are all crooked," Dez, being less oblivious than he usually is, informed Austin.

Austin looked down at himself and realised his friend was right. "Hmm." He shrugged. "Looked great in the dressing room mirror."

- Fifteen Minutes Earlier-

Austin looked at himself in the dressing room mirror, fastening the last few buttons of his shirt correctly. Ally, having been watching him from a chair beside the mirror, looked up at the blonde pop star and gave him a geeky smile.

"You look great Austin!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together, feeling proud of her choice of clothes.

"Yeah, I do! You make a good wardrobe girl Ally!" Austin complimented, giving her his trademark 'good-job-Ally' smile.

Ally blushed and looked towards her feet. "Thanks. I just thought, you usually wear stuff like this, so I just basically copied you. I didn't do anything but match the pants, shoes and shirt together."

"Why'd you always have to put yourself down?" He asked with a huff. "You do so many great things, yet never accept any acknowledgement."

"Well, because I don't like the spotlight. So by not accepting any of it, I therefore turn any attention off of me. I prefer it better that way. And, I don't embarrass myself with the attention." She explained, looking anywhere but Austin's face.

Slowly, Austin walked towards Ally, his hands reaching up to cup her cheeks. "You are amazing, and you deserve the spotlight sometimes. Don't ever worry about embarrassing yourself, I'll always be there to protect you, and help you laugh along." He whispered, nose grazing hers, and with that, he captured her lips in a soft, innocent kiss. It was nothing like any kisses each of them previously had had with past girlfriends/boyfriends. This kiss conveyed a love that only two best friends could have for each other, one that had been built up over time and had been through many ups and downs. Slowly, tongues came into the picture, as the kiss grew more passionate.

Ally grabbed a fistful of the blue shirt, her other hand reaching for the top button. Austin's hand came to the hem of her shirt, teasing the material – lifting it slightly up, but never showing more than an inch of skin. The brunette finally managed to undo the top button of the blonde's shirt, using both hands to undo the rest. She slipped it off of his shoulders, tracing her hands over his defined muscles. Austin's hands roamed beneath her stripy top, touching her smooth skin of her stomach. Suddenly, there was a knock at the dressing room door.

"Austin, we need you on set in two minutes. You need to meet your co-actress." Dez called through the door, in full-on serious-mode.

The two partners reluctantly pulled away, foreheads touching, as they steadied their breathing. "Remember Ally. I will always love you, no matter what you think yourself as." Austin whispered as he pulled away, slipping his shirt back on, and doing up the buttons, looking directly in Ally's eyes, and not at what buttons were going through which holes. "I love you too Austin." She whispered happily, looking back into Austin's brown orbs. When she noticed his buttons were miss-aligned, she didn't have the heart to tell him. So she let him go with a wistful smile on her face, looking towards her partner's back.

They had to have a serious conversation very soon.

-Back at Present Time-

"Alright, we're no longer using the fun house as a dressing room." Dez stated, as Austin's mind drifted off, a smirk on his face as he realised Ally had let him leave the room with his buttons done wrong.

"Alright Dawson, we've got something else to talk about now." He whispered to himself, at smile upon his face.

**That's it guys! If any of you want to review, or even talk about the latest promo, just do it! I don't mind if you don't want to leave a review, I rarely leave them myself. Well, that's all! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
